Telemachry
by Iamwatchingyou
Summary: Okay, I sould'nt help myself and asked what if? So this is what came out of it. rated for language so far.
1. Default Chapter

Telemachry

(Author's Note: I know this friggin sucks on ice, but it's my first Greek myth fanfic. Besides, with the homecoming of Odysseus, you can't really help but ask, what the heel happened to the rest of them. This is my tale for Telemachus. )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Greek gods or heroes, but then could anybody own them? And if not, who would or could sue me if I didn't put up the disclaimer here? If they did how did they come to own the gods who are supposed to be all powerful? Never mind I'm just babbling to make this thing longer.



You know that sometimes things aren't what you expected and nobody notices. Even though you think you know your own home, something always manages to make you freak out. There are decisions that are crucial to the future you must make and stay with. There are times when it can change your whole world around.

You might be asking right now: what the hell does this have to do with Greek gods, right? Well, read and find out.



Telemachus gave a tremendous whoop loud enough to shake heaven as his wolf like hounds brought down a wild boar. He raced over and pulled the arrow he had shot in its back and finished it off with a swift spear stroke. He liked the thrill of hunting, but never the suffering of the prey he had brought down.

"Nice shot, son," Odysseus hollered gleefully like a twelve-year-old just having brought down his first game. "You been practicing haven't you?"

The blonde boy, who was like nineteen or so, nodded to his father. One of Greece's best warriors and raiders, infamous for his lying and story-telling skills, was happily playing 'dear old daddy stay at home' after all his quests and adventures. Still, no doubt they have already found a fountain of youth to make up for the almost twenty years this world class master of disguise had been away.

Don't get me wrong, Telemachus was happy that his father was home, but now what? He had been waiting most of his life to meet his father, and then he thought the family would be complete, but somehow, it wasn't. There was something for sure was missing, though he didn't know precisely what.

Suddenly there was a shout in the far off distance and Telemachus snapped out of his train of thought. With one glance at one another, they rushed off in the direction of the noise. Both father and son were amazingly swift of feet I'll give you that. The two were barely half way there when all commotion stopped. After a brief pause they picked up the pace and ran. In fact they made it in record time.

There on the ground was a young maiden with bronze colored hair laying face down on the dirt path. Telemachus made the first move and took the girl into his arms. She nearly took his breath away with her beauty. Even Helen of Sparta/Troy paled in comparison to this particular girl. Her complexion was as pale as moonlight it self. Telemachus began to wonder why in hell, they'd launch a thousand ships for Helen. She was no where near worth it.

"We'd better let Eurycleia see to her," the boy nodded at his father and then held her bridal style as they both headed back towards the manor.

"NANNY!" Odysseus shouted as they came within ear shot. You can tell he has lungs stronger any sound amplifier.

An old woman and one in her late thirties (actually around 38) came rushing out, "What's wrong?" They chorused.

"We found her in the woods," Telemachus had finally caught his breath. He wondered how his dad could run so fast and shout that loud at the same time. Penelope called two slaves to bring her in immediately, and Eurycleia took charge of the servants to fix her up. After a little wash to get all the dirt from hunting off of him, the young prince went to the chamber where she was kept. The beauty was lying on the bed asleep, as he watched her. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, revealing deep blue orbs like the deep waters of the Mediterranean.

"Hello, my name is Telemachus."


	2. Chapter 1

**Telemachus's POV**

I wanted to tear my eyes away, but couldn't. She probably thinks I'm crazy for staring at her like that, but what am I supposed to do? It didn't help when I began to notice more details about her appearance. Her tunic which was spun of the palest pink material I've ever seen was torn and hung on one shoulder, hinting certain things, but revealing nothing. Her skirt was cut short at the mid-thigh area of a pair of willowy legs. This girl was hot.

**Normal POV**

"And my name is Kithara," she almost blushed. He kept gazing at her, "It's an honor to meet you Prince Telemachus."

**Kithara's POV**

Omigosh, he's even cuter up close! I hope he doesn't find out that I've been watching him for the last two months. Why is he staring at me like that?

**Normal POV**

After a long while, Telemachus nodded at Kithara and helped her up. He almost hugged her in the process, but that is irrelevant to the present situation.

"Come one, you must be famished," Telemachus managed to speak with out getting tongue tied. Well, if you lived with you mother all you life except for half a year when you traveled to your second cousin's place and your dad's friend's place you haven't spoken much to girls your age. Being a prince in ancient Greece didn't help him much either.

"Alright," the girl said hesitantly tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. When you daddy decided to name you after a musical instrument, you're not exactly anxious to meet many people. I mean name one girl who walks around with a name that translates to harp, lyre, or something of the sort.

Odysseus and Penelope were smiling naturally so she was relieved of the fear of being and unwanted guest. She's heard of the things that happen to unwanted guests, and it wasn't pretty. Of course, those guests had pestered Queen Penelope, drained their treasury, planned to murder Telemachus, and the works, but still, that was beside the point. She bowed down in front of them. The king held out a hand to Kithara and pulled her up, telling her all he didn't believe in bare courtesies and they should start eating now.

"So tell us, what happened," the queen said after our meal, "My husband said he found you in the forest, all torn up."

"First of all, I'm an insignificant orphan girl from one of the small village of Silenes you see," she began to speak…

**Telemachus's POV**

"I was out picking wild herbs – there was nothing serious I just liked to have things one hand – and wandered too far from home," The girl was like a minstrel. "They tried to catch and sell me into slavery. So I ran. They almost caught me as I fell unconscious. The next thing I knew, you had rescued me."

My mother seemed to accept that story, but dad just nodded in a very familiar yet very inconspicuous way. I was lost now. I mean the story did make a lot of sense. What could she not be telling us? Slaving is a real common occupation nowadays. What could he be thinking? I hate it when he knows something and I don't.

**Kithara's POV**

Okay, now how the hell do you say 'oh shit, I'm way busted' now in the twenty-first century? That is just what happened. I don't think they bought my little story, well Odysseus sure didn't. Come on Kit, think! Your dad's a story teller and poet and your uncles a down right hooligan, surely you can come up with something.

The king had a slight smile that practically shouted 'I don't believe a word of what you said just now'. I am so in trouble. I forced my features into an innocent expression and waited for what was to come.

**Normal POV**

Odysseus stared at the girl as if straight into her mind. He found it rather unbelievable that he'd found a rival not in his son, but a little maid they found in the forest. It was impossible for him to tell whether or not she was lying, and that was quiet something. In fact save for that bed lie, his wife's never managed to hide something form him if he swore to find out. This was getting to be very interesting indeed.

Penelope smiled at the girl. What a bad fortune to have been an orphan and almost sold as a mere slave. She could understand why though. Many would bid a high price for such a pretty little girl. What is Odysseus thinking. What reason had her to not believe her?

"Please if you don't mind me asking a favor after you've done me such a big one," she began and the whole room (Odysseus, Penelope, Telemachus, and Eurycleia) stared at her, "May I stay one as a slave, maybe a servant girl?"

Before anyone could answer Penelope spoke up, "Oh no, no; we couldn't possible take a pretty girl like you one as a slave. I propose you be one of the serving maids, you're a sensible little girl aren't you?"

"There's a real bargain I'll have to say," the king smiled. His queen pretended to frown, he was making them sound like money hogs. Telemachus smiled, "I see no harm in it, as long as you aren't needed at home."

"Oh thank you your majesties," she knelt down in front of them. This time, it was Prince Telemachus who pulled her up. "Bare courtesies.


End file.
